


Laid Out Like A Feast

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Will Graham, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, sort of knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Will wants to try something new and Hannibal is happy to help Will’s plan come to fruition.





	Laid Out Like A Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moistdrippings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistdrippings/gifts).



“Are you completely positive about this Will?” Hannibal rubbed his thumb over the pulse point on Will’s bared neck, his Alpha side purring pleased at the obvious submission. 

“I’m sure Hannibal, I know I’m not an Omega so I’m not well made for you but I want to try.” Will shifted against his hips from where they were propped up on a few pillows from his place face down in the middle of Hannibal’s gentle sheets on his King sized bed. 

“I appreciate that more than you know Will and I will prepare you to the best of my abilities,” Hannibal promised as he leaned down to kiss down the knobs of Will’s spine from his place between Will’s sprawling legs. 

“I know you will Hannibal,” Will let out a shiver at the way Hannibal’s lips felt on his heated skin, the touch igniting his every nerve. 

Hannibal pressed his thumb against Will’s pulse point one last time before smoothing his hand down the path his lips had marked out prior. Hannibal drank in the sight of the Beta, fully naked and exposed below him. Will’s usually pale skin was now glowing with the rush of arousal and his spine was arched in a visually pleasant way thanks to the pillow that was propped up on the pillow below his hips. 

Hannibal wet his lips as his gaze landed on Will’s plump rear end, lying out like a feast for him to devour and savor. Hannibal caressed the swells and curves of Will’s lower back before trailing his fingers over the flesh of Will’s bottom. Will dug his fingers into the pillow he had clutched in his arms so he could rest his face on it without causing his neck strain. Hannibal’s fingers left scorching trails over Will’s skin, every touch increasing Will’s arousal. 

“Hannibal,” Will started to say before a cry ripped past his lips, startling himself when Hannibal licked a wet incandescent line down over his hole and balls. Will’s former thoughts faded from his mind and all he could feel was the hot puffs of air against his twitching hole. 

Hannibal fondled Will’s cheeks, enjoying the way the pale skin retained the red marks of his nails as he tugged the globes apart. Hannibal felt a thirst for the beautiful if not damaged Beta laid out for him increase as he watched the pink pucker glisten with his salvia and twitch as Will’s own arousal spiked. 

“Such a divine sight,” Hannibal praised in a husky voice as he dipped his head down and nosed down the exposed skin, inhaling the scent of the Beta straight from the source. Will squirmed at the praise and the feeling of the tip of Hannibal’s nose against his skin in his most private area. He had never let anyone back there in a very long time, after all, he was a Beta and not a lot of people lined up to get with Beta’s unless they were other Beta’s. 

Will wet his lips, which then parted to speak, to urge Hannibal to get on with it but yet again the Alpha beat him to the punch so to say. Hannibal pressed the flat of his tongue directly against Will’s furled hole, lavishing the area with his salvia while massaging the tight muscle with his talented tongue. 

Will started to squirm a bit at the odd but enjoyable sensation that Hannibal was bestowing upon him. Hannibal put a stop to all of Will’s movements by sampling depositing his left forearm across the small of Will’s back, applying demanding pressure there to keep Will in place. 

Hannibal stiffened his tongue and eased his way into Will’s relaxing hole. Will let out a soft cry at the way Hannibal’s tongue was breaching him. Hannibal was meticulous as he pushed inch after inch of his tongue deeper into Will until his lips were pressed at the Beta’s rim. Hannibal wiggled his tongue, smoothing the organ over the inner walls of the dark-haired Beta’s hole, all while sucking lightly at the loosening rim under his lips. 

Will was groaning into the pillow under his head, clinging to it for dear life and mentally thanking Hannibal for pinning him in place otherwise he would be writhing uncontrollably. The Alpha’s tongue was long and a good girth, Hannibal not only knew how to use it in conversations but now he was proving he had mastered other uses as well. 

Hannibal twirled his tongue delicately before drawing back just enough to be able to stab his tongue back into the Beta. Will whimpered at the way the action felt and couldn’t help but push back against Hannibal’s face, hungry for more. 

Hannibal withdrew his tongue completely and drew small, sensual circles over the circumference of Will’s hole, Hannibal was pleased to see that the Beta’s entrance was expanding and relaxing under his ministrations. Hannibal could dine at the table that was Will Graham all night long, but his length was pushing at the front of his boxers with unrelenting persistence. 

Hannibal reached over to the bed’s side table and withdrew a bottle of flavorless and scentless lubrication. He leaned down and lapped at Will’s tempting hole once more as he lathered up a few of his fingers. Will let out a soft noise as he slumped further against the bed before tensing up slightly when the cool touch of the slick was rubbed against his hole by deft fingers.

“Hannibal?” Will tried to twist his head to the side but Hannibal’s hand curled around the back of his neck again and kept him in his face down position. 

“Sh dear Will, I told you I would be thorough in my preparations of you tonight.” Hannibal shushed his Beta lover as he leisurely sank two of his damp fingers into Will’s eager hole, growling slightly at the way the Beta’s body swallowed them glutinously. 

Will let out a loud, pleased keening noise that took both him and Hannibal by surprise. Will flushed and ducked his face down to hide in his pillow again as his hole fluttered around the two digits that were sheathed inside of him up to his third knuckles. 

“You’re taking my fingers so well Will, just let all your stress drop away.” Hannibal crooned in a melodic voice that had Will following the instructions almost instantly. Will let his body relax one muscle at a time as he sank deeper into the tender embrace of the bed and the soft sheets, wrapping around his body like warm arms. 

Hannibal dragged his tongue down Will’s spine, relishing the flavor of Will’s skin and sweat on his palate, sending a thrill down his own spine as goosebumps appeared down the trail his tongue had left behind. Hannibal twisted his fingers slowly as he withdrew them from Will’s tight pucker before he pushed hem back in, quietly purring as he felt Will’s tight channel expand and open up for his fingers. Hannibal repeated this action a few more times, just really to make sure Will was loosening up before he lined up three fingers and let the Beta’s hole swallow them up as well. 

“Hannibal!” Will cried out, back bowing when all three of Hannibal’s fingers penetrated him, making his vision go spotty for a moment or so as his body quickly adjusted. Hannibal was slowly, carefully spreading all three of his fingers apart while inside of Will, rubbing and twisting at just the right times to take Will apart piece by piece with the silent promise of building him back up again.

Hannibal shifted his attention to the Beta’s leaking cock, it was flushed a deep angry shade of red. It was visibly pulsing from where the hard flesh was pressed against the dark pillowcase. Hannibal licked a hot stripe up from the wet tip to the heavy balls. Will writhed and whined at the new sensations as Hannibal methodically prepared him with his fingers. 

Hannibal lapped at the salty pre-cum and sweat that had gathered on Will’s shaft and hummed his pleasure like he was dining on a 5-star meal at an expensive restaurant. Will’s legs were twitching and hips jerking on their own while Hannibal paid attention to his aching erection while those sinful fingers rubbed over that place inside of him that made him see stars. 

Hannibal took a calculated chance and pressed his pinky inside of Will so the Alpha was now four-fingers deep in the Empath. Will let out something akin to a howl as his whole body trembled and Hannibal gave one particularly hard suck at the tip of the Beta’s cock before leaning up to watch Will be washed over completely by pleasure. 

Will felt like he was weightless and the only thing grounding him were the Alpha’s four fingers that were still hooked inside of his hole. The Beta was inhaling quickly like he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs as his orgasm stole it from him just as quickly as he gained it. 

“I am here Will, just breathe,” Hannibal advised, breath hot against Will’s ear as he slowly twisted his fingers until they were slipping out of Will’s loose and sloppy with saliva and lube hole. 

“I’m okay, I’m ready.” Will managed to get out once his senses had fully returned to him and the ache of being empty starting to overpower those returned senses. 

“I do believe you are right, still this will feel odd if not a bit painful,” Hannibal advised as he smoothed the pads of his fingers around the gape of Will’s hole that Hannibal had taken time to create. 

“I can handle it.” Will was beginning to grow impatient and he wiggled his hips, he happily held still when Hannibal gripped his hip in a silent warning. 

“I have no doubts of that dear Will.” Hannibal murmured as he picked up the lubrication once again. This time he used more of the slick liquid and he made sure every inch of his own erection that he finally released from their confines was slathered in copious amounts of it. 

“Deep breath,” Hannibal warned as he basically mounted Will’s upturned and offered rear end, pushing the fat head of his cock past the loose ring of muscles. It was a tight fit still but once the head popped in, it was a smooth glide forward. Will let out a glorious cry as he was speared on the Alpha’s thick length, head spinning as he forced himself to stay relaxed and to make sure he bore down on the solid organ that was entering him. 

“You are magnificent Will,” Hannibal praised breathless himself as he ached from where Will’s still impossibly tight body gripped his every inch. 

“Alpha,” Will crooned unable to stop the inner need to call out for the Alpha who was so deep inside of him that Will was positive that he could feel Hannibal at the back of his throat.

Hannibal leaned down and grazed his teeth over the mating gland that was starting to swell on Will’s neck. Hannibal slowly rocked his hips, giving the Beta small, shallow thrusts. The action earned small keens from Will whose nails were ripping the fabric of the pillowcase by this point. 

“Alpha please,” Will panted and Hannibal’s inner Alpha preened at being able to reduce his mate to this state. Hannibal rewarded Will with a rather hard snap of his hips and he soaked in the cry Will gave in response. 

“Hannibal!” Will all but screamed out as he dropped the pillow and dug his nails into the bed sheets as the Alpha above him starting driving into him with hard almost punishing thrusts. 

“You are enjoying this are you not Will?” Hannibal was panting as he spoke and Will moaned as he nodded desperately as he was pushed down against the mattress with just the power of Hannibal’s hips. 

“I’m afraid you will need some… Training if you are to take my knot as an Omega would, but I shall fill you nonetheless.” Hannibal promised as he scraped his teeth over Will’s neck again, sending sparks over the Beta’s whole body. 

Will shuddered and wordlessly screamed, eyes falling up towards the ceiling when his second orgasm washed over him intensely. Hannibal let out something close to a howl than anything else as the Beta’s hole convulsed around his cock rapidly. Hannibal straightened himself up from where he had been bent over Will’s back and tugged himself out of Will just enough so the two wouldn’t be locked together on the Alpha’s now forming knot. 

Hannibal massaged his own inflating knot and moaned out as he felt his own orgasm rock through his nerves and his cum flooded out of his cock into the Beta’s waiting hole. Will whined into the pillow as he felt the warmth of the Alpha’s cum paint his insides and leak out of his well-fucked hole and down his thighs. 

“Shh, be good and take all of my cum.” Hannibal soothed as he rubbed at the small of Will’s back as he pumped the Beta full of his cum as he worked his knot. 

“Alpha,” Will reached back blindly for the other, mewling when Hannibal laced their fingers together and planted a kiss to each of Will’s fingers. 

“I’m right here Will, I’m not leaving you,” Hannibal swore, his eyes flashing Alpha red at his promise and the way the Beta went boneless at those words like all his worries had been taken away by those simple words.


End file.
